Dean x Paige x Roman ch2
by TrueKeese
Summary: Continuation of the greatest fanfic I have ever written. If anyone from WWE is reading this somehow, please push Kalisto and bring back Great Khali.


Dean Ambrose awoke with a start, his whole body cold, sweaty and trembling violently. He rolled out of bed and groggily made his way to the bathroom, the lingering taste of alcohol still in his mouth after a night of heavy drinking. He took a glance at his phone and saw nothing but notices of missed calls from his "so-called" friend, Roman Reigns. Dean scoffed in disgust as he shook himself awake and got ready to start the day. Despite his anger and frustration he still had a job to do, and he had to stay professional...it's what she would have wanted...

Later that evening Dean found himself in the midst of the WWE locker room, his usual party-hardy attitude replaced with a rather morose and thoughtful indignation. Not that anyone paid him any mind, they all probably thought he was hungover, and they'd be right. However, the room dropped silent as Roman Reigns entered, his presence and aura penetrating every soul in the room. General conversation quickly grew back to as it was before as Reigns took his place beside Ambrose and began getting changed for the night ahead. Dean was the first to break the tension; "how's things?" "What things?" Roman responded after a moment of hesitation. Dean looked up at him and answered with a menacing tone; "you know, how great your life is, how everything is going well for you, how you've been gifted everything on a silver platter, how when I was working the independent circuit bleeding and half-dying every night for table scraps you were partying with movie stars, well where's my world title shot huh Roman? We were both in The Shield, where's my recognition? Where's my glory? REEEEEEE!" Roman looked down at his friend with a mixture of anger and sympathy, was he really blaming him for his success? As if it was somehow his fault that he was so talented? He shook his head and turned away; "listen little buddy, I don't know what you want me to do about it, we're both from different backgrounds but we're both here now, together, and that's all that matters, belee dat, now come on, get ready for our match with the Usos later."

Paige limped backstage still weak from her injuries the night previous. Fortunately she had been given the night off to recover, but she still wanted to show up to watch the show, or that's what she told people, but she knew otherwise. However, it wasn't long on her solitary journey before she was accosted by one of the most hated people in the WWE, Kevin Owens. "Hey Paige, you know, you see, the thing is, now I'm in WWE, I'm here for my family, and you know, my family wouldn't want me, they wouldn't, want to see me walking around injured, because, the thing is, if I was injuried, you see, I wouldn't be able to make money, for my family, you see?" Paige stared at him in disgust, as if this vile pile of mess would even dare to give her advice after all the pain he'd caused to people in the WWE. "Oi, Kevin, who do you think you are? This is my house, and if I was in charge I'd have gotten rid of you ages ago, I know what you did." Owens glared at her, his expression changing instantly; "Paige, you see, the thing is, my family, and if you dare, then you'll get the same." He scowled menacingly before bouncing away back to the locker room. Paige shook her head and continued her walk, hoping she'd somehow manage to stumble into Roman Reigns before his match tonight

Smackdown that night was to be the usual drizzling spatters of utter shit dressed up as something important, with a main event consisting of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose taking on The Usos. It was a well-known fact that Ambrose had some legitimate heat with both of the Usos, which just made his situation with Reigns even messier, since they were family. As Ambrose was going through his pre-match meditation, enclosed in a dark room alone to help his lunacy develop, he was shaken when a knock on the door punctuated the silence. He leapt to his feet, angry that someone had interrupted him. "What do you...oh, hey..." he was cut off by himself as he pulled the door open and saw Paige, still visibly injured from her vicious attack the day before. "Oi Dean, do you know where Roman is? I wanted to thank him for yesterday and I can't find him anywhere." Dean deflated when he heard her say Roman's name, it was something in how she said it, so desperate and longing, like how Renee used to say his own. He turned his back on her but left the door open, hoping she would follow after him. "I don't know where he is, I don't want to know where anybody is, I need to be alone, but...you can stay...if you want to, just shut the door after you." Paige entered the room hesitantly, it was so dark already, and after closing the door she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. As Dean went back to his corner she stayed put next to the door, partially because she was afraid of how unstable he could become at a moment's notice, and partially because she wasn't sure she'd be able to navigate in the total darkness. She wasn't even sure why she'd entered the room, she still had to find Roman, but something inside her said she needed to be here for Ambrose. She sat on the floor and waited for him to break the silence, but his words never came. Seconds ticked into minutes, which seemingly ticked into hours. Eventually the sound of Ambrose standing up and walking across the room came, and Paige was somewhat relieved that she would get to leave the room finally. Dean helped her from the ground as he opened the door slowly and ushered both of them out. Still without saying a word he left her alone and began walking to the entrance ramp, flexing and bouncing, now fully prepared for what was sure to be an absolute war.

While she was tempted to go after him, there was no way she'd ever manage to keep up with her bad back. She sighed and turned, heading back to the women's lockerroom when a familiar scent pricked at her nose. Paige turned once more only to finally find herself in front of her target, Roman Reigns. She did her best to hide her smile, though judging by the smile on his face, it seemed like it wasn't working. "Oi, Roman, hi, look I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, it was really nice of you." Roman casually flicked his wet hair out of his face and smiled; "that's ok bbygurl, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." "Yeah, thanks...hey, what's up with Dean? He's been acting strangely lately." Paige looked up at Roman, she didn't know whether she should have asked this, especially since she knew exactly the reason why, but she felt it'd make Roman give his closest friend a little push. "Ok now look, losing someone is hard on anyone, but I'm going to help him through it, with your help, belee dat, now come on, you've got to go rest your ankle, and I've got a match to win." And with that he turned and bounced off after Ambrose, leaving Paige on her own once more, though now completely satisfied. Paige watched him until he turned a corner and was completely out of sight. She sighed to herself before sitting down in a nearby chair and holding her hands over her stomach. Would she tell him?


End file.
